Contemporary robotic work tools usually work in an irregular manner as this reduces the risk of tracks being formed by for example a lawnmower, the irregular pattern avoiding repeated movement in an area. However, the irregular often random working behaviour makes it difficult for, for example a lawnmower robot, to access areas to which the access is partially blocked by an object, such as a tree. This results in that the robotic lawnmower may not spend enough time in such an area (difficulties entering) or too much time in such an area (difficulties in exiting).
Prior art solutions include laying guide cables to allow the robotic lawnmower to find its way in to/out of such areas. However, the use of a guide cable does not ensure that enough time is spent in the area, and, the robot may exit too early as it may exit the area when it encounters the guide cable again. Furthermore, the guide cable requires that the user installs it, which may be complicated as the guide cable may have to be of a certain length and/or in a specific location to ensure proper mowing of the lawn.
There is thus a need for a manner of enabling reliable operation of a robotic work tool even in areas to which the access/exit may be partially blocked while ensuring an even mowing over the whole work area.